Sunset
by Runic-Reader
Summary: Just a quick story about how Harry proposes to Ginny. This is my first fic, so please review! Done for now, but I may add something later. 2-shot so far.
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books, or characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling

The sun sank nearer and nearer to the horizon, relaxing into its bed of clouds which were gradually shifting from gold, to a brilliant orange, to amethyst, to a deep sapphire. Two silhouetted figures lay on their backs, their gazes fixed contently upon the last wisps of that slid, just above the horizon; the dazzling stars merely beginning to peak out from beneath the clouds. Harry and Ginny watched in silence as the frogs, and crickets added there contribution to the night in the form of their chaotic music.

"It's beautiful," Ginny whispered, as if her voice would disrupt the striking world around her.

Harry nodded in agreement, but remained silent.

Several minutes later, pressing his nose into her flaming, sweet scented hair, Harry muttered so quietly she almost couldn't hear, "Thank you."

Halfway untangling herself from their embrace, Ginny pulled back just far enough to see his face, "What for?"

Harry thought for a moment gazing intently into her molten brown eyes. A few crickets made the best of the temporary silence to resume their disjointed symphony, before Harry interrupted them. "It's kind of hard to explain, but I'll try my best."

"Ever since I was eleven fighting Voldemort has been what has kept me going. No matter what happened, I had to get up again to make sure that he would be stopped, to avenge what he had done, and prevent what he would do. And now, after all that, he's gone. Don't get me wrong, I am glad that he's dead. But, with him I lost the determination that kept me going for years."

Harry reached out a hand carefully placing a piece of her scarlet hair behind her ear, a distant expression dancing across his face.

"However, I just realized that there is one other thing that can keep me going regardless of how hard life gets. And I have been holding onto it so strongly the last few months that I have begun to take it for granted. I have discovered something a whole lot better than Voldemort, many times stronger, and with a much larger hold over me than Voldemort could ever have. I've found something that hell itself could not break. The only person that can give me that kind of purpose is standing right in front of me looking more beautiful than any number of the most breath taking sunsets combined, to the very core of her being. I have not, and never will find another person that could ever dream to make me feel the way you make me feel."

Behind his glasses, Harry's eyes twinkled with a fierce kind of passion as he said, "So let me rephrase myself: thank you, Ginerva Molly Weasley, for being the one thing that makes anything worth living through, as long as you are there with me in the end, for being the person behind the rope, pulling me back to where I need to be…. Thank you, for being the brightest star on my horizon, always there to guide me back home.

"That said," Harry continued, pushing himself up with his elbows into a kneeling position while very gently pulling out a petite, velvety black box from his coat pocket. He stared straight into her widened, shinning chocolate-brown eyes as if he could be mesmerized by them for eternity and asked, "Ginny, would you marry me? For without you, I would be lost forever, with no star to lead me back home."

Should I post another chapter with Ginny's response or should I call it good? Please R & R.


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, or any of the characters in those books, those belong to J.K. Rowling

A/N: For those of you that wanted Ginny's reaction here it is. If you didn't, feel free to just stop after the first chapter. Enjoy, and remember to review!

Ginny reached out, her slim fingers gently closing around the box, delicately cradled in Harry's grip. Velvet slid beneath her hand as she carefully lifted the box and placed it beside her, allowing her to lean forward, body falling; unstoppable; towards his. Their lips met, like magnets slowly moving towards one another until a sudden irrepressible force surmounts any last shreds of self-control and the two collide in an uncontainable need to close the distance between them. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck in an impulsive desire to deepen the kiss.

Eventually the two of them had no choice but to separate, giving themselves the chance to breathe; both of them silently cursing the need for air. "Uhh…." Harry took several seconds to collect himself, enough to form a coherent sentence. "Was that a 'yes-I-would-like-to-marry-you kiss', or was that a 'sorry-but-no kiss'?"

"Did that feel like an apology to you?" Ginny raised her eyebrows, a smile playing hide-and-seek underneath her mock insulted expression.

Harry cleared his throat, "Not exactly."

Smile now sliding freely across her face, as she pulled the ring out of the box resting beside her; a gold band imbedded with alternating rubies and emeralds that started off miniscule and grew until they were about two millimeters in diameter, arranged in a line on either side of the ring, working their way up to the shinning white diamond at the center. "Then what do you think?" Ginny whispered as she slid the band over her finger.

Harry grinned, part in response, but mostly out of relief, as he stared down at the ring, the gems reflecting the silvery moon's sheen, as well as the last dregs of the sun's golden beams; shining like miniature stars; copy-cats of the ones sparkling overhead. "Yes?"

Ginny tilted inward and breathed against his lips, "Of course its yes, you idiot." She laughed lightly, breeching the distance between them once more. "Of course yes," she murmured against his mouth, as the sun winked its last ray of light, before retiring into the black trees on the horizon. The few bright colors remaining dispersed into thin wisps, which quickly seeped into the infinite black sky, displaying the tiny, gleaming balls of fire above.

Should I continue, or is this a good ending? Thank you for reading, and please review!

R-R


End file.
